Ash's Accident
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: This is a story where Ash is acually killed in the first movie but Mew and Mewtwo revive him.Watch (well read) as Ash continues his journay as a Mewthree pokemorph with the ability to change to full pokemon,full human, and back to pokemorph. A dreamshipping(Mew x Ash)story eventually way later into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo yo yo everybody its Black. Lol Genarik B's YouTube intro.**

**Calumon: Uhh I read the cat-a-a-gor thing and it says pokemon and I'm digimon.**

**Me: I couldn't think of any one better to be here ok everyone is in the story I only managed Pikachu cause he wasn't in the story much.**

**Calumon: OK SO WHAT NOW!**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW START THE STORY!**

**KEY:**

"Hi" Humans Talking

'hi' thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_hi"_ Poke speech

* * *

Chapter 1: Ash's Accident

"STOP" Ash shouted as he ran between the blasts Mew and her clone Mewtwo. The blasts hit him and ,in a bright flash, he turned to stone. All the battles around stopped.

"ASH" Everyone ,minus those of course who didn't know him, shouted. Mew screamed and rushed to Ash's side.

_"THIS IS BOTH OUR FAULTS,NOW GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"_ Mew shouted at her clone.

_'_We-We killed someone.I-I can't-sure I wanted to kill everyone but now that I killed some one it-it-it feels wrong.' Mewtwo thought distressed 'I-I need to make this right' and he walked over to Ash and both Mew and him glowed.A while glowing balls of energy appeared in front of them which promptly go into Ash. Ash glows and changes. His body changes to look like Mewtwo with wings and two tails one looking distinctly like Mew' also has Mew like ears instead of Mewtwo' the light faded the colors of Ash are now revealed. Ash has Mewtwo's normal color scheme except short pink lines around. On his head there is a black hazard symbol. Ash's right eye is his eye color, his left eye is half puple half 's left arm has a blue gauntlet while his right has a purple one. Ash glows again and his body changes. Ash is now more human with Mew ears. He still has his tails,wings,gauntlet,and his right arm remains as Mewtwo' glow fades and Ash skin retains his new color along with his eyes and gaunlets. Ash's fingerless gloves are now blue and purple respectively. The rest of Ash's cloths stay the same. Ash barely has time to look himself over before he's tackled by Mew.

"_I so so so sorry!" _Mew shouts as she cries into Ash's chest.

* * *

**Me:SHORT CHAP I KNOW ITS AN INTRO TO EXPLAIN WHAT ASH LOOKS LIKE NOW.**

**Calumon: WHY ARE WHO SCREAMING.**

**Me: I CAN"T HEAR!BYE EVERYONE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I got bored so I'm uploading another chap. Any way who to get as a muse.*Looks at a list* Calumon, NO I'm still unable to hear in my left ear. Impmon, nah he'd probally burn my computer. Takato, hum , uhhhhh no wait her and Takato would be funny if both of them are here, so maybe. Renamon,no that would be boring. Terriermon, funny bunny maybe. Henry, maybe with Terriermon. I know Takato,Rika,Terriermon,and Henry.*Takes out a phone and dials up the new muses* Oh enjoy the story... Hello Takato can you...**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

'Hi' thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

"_Hi_" pokespeech

*** scene break

* * *

Chapter 2: Explaining to Delia

"_I'm so sorry" _Mew cried into Ash's chest. Ash tries to calm down Mew to no looks to Mewtwo.

"Uhh what do I do?" Ash asks as he pet the pink crying cat.

(I don't know calm her down) Mewtwo sighs.

*** Ash's house***

Ash,Mewtwo, and the still crying Mew walk into Ash's house.

"Ash your home...who are these...and what happened to you?!"Delia screamed and rushed to Ash.

"Well I'll explain oh this is Mew and Mewtwo." Ash said. "Anyway Mew here is a legendary and Mewtwo is a clone of her. Mewtwo was made by the leader of Team Rocket to be the ultimate pokemon. Anyway Mewtwo destroyed the lab he was in, but he now had a hatred for humans and pokemon. He went to New Island with the cloning machine. Then he sent invites to this island to strong trainers to clone their pokemon I was invited. When we got there Mewtwo basically stole and cloned all our pokemon, but I followed Pikachu's dark ball I think I'll call it and I set free all the original pokemon and all of them fought their clone except Pikachu who was getting slapped by his clone and Team Rocket's Meowth who was acually chatting with his clone. Mew and Mewtwo were fighting as well and got in between them. I got killed by the blast but Mew and Mewtwo revived me. After we came back here where Mewtwo requested that I catch him and his clones. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and try to calm down Mew." Ash explained and he got up and went upstairs to his room with Mew,who was still sits on his bed and trys to calm down Mew.

"_It is my fault. You hate me._" Mew cries out.

"No I don't Mew and its not your fault you didn't see me. If you did you would have stopped the ?" Ash says calmly while petting to crying legend.

"_I would have but I-I-I killed should hate me."_ Mew hugs the pink cat.

"I don't hate you Mew if I did would I be trying to calm you down?" Ash asks and pets Mew's head.

"_I guess not but..._" Mew started but was cut off.

"But nothing I don't hate you Mew it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blam it's Team Rocket." Ash said still petting Mew head.

"_Ok you-you don't h-hate m-me but I can't just leave and I-I wont."_ Mew says then does something that shocks Ash, she catches herself. Ash lets Mew out and she promptly goes back to clutching Ash's is still shocked but snaps out of walks back downstairs.

"Oh Ash dear your back." Delia said and Ash noticed that Mewtwo seemed to be enjoying a cookie with a delighted smile.'Note to self, give Mewtwo sugar filled foods.' Ash thought with a laugh.

"Seems like you are enjoying that, Mewtwo." Ash said teasingly resulting in Mew giggling and Mewtwo blushing.

(Oh shut up!)Mewtwo shouted still eating his cookie. Ash and Mew laughed.

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it Ash has 2 legends and alot of other new this chap has the begging of dreamshipping in it on a small level.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everybody I is back.**

**Takato: It's I am back.**

**Me: Shut up I know that I prefer to talk weird it's fun.**

**Takato: ... Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy**

**Terriermon: He told you, you grammer head.**

**Henry: TERRIERMON!**

**Terriermon: Momentai.**

**Me: Well yeah I knew this would happen.**

**Rika: Really? How?**

**Me:I knew cause this is how you guys act when you guys are together. Anyway onto the review replies...**

**voceycurt's review:thanks**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985's review:Thanks**

**Farla's review: Uhh Yeah thanks for the flame it would have helped if you hadn't lost me. Yeah grammar is terrible I know writing wasn't my best subject.**

**Me: Well there you... *a loud bang is heard***

**Impmon: Come here you idiotic rabbit.**

**Me: Impmon how did you get in here.*Looks at the now non exsistant door* Oh that door wasn't very cheap you know. You know what Kyurem freeze him. *Kyurem uses Blizzard on Impmon freezing him* Now that the imp is out of the way... hold up what did you do Terriermon?**

**Terriermon: Nothing...**

**Me: Really your gonna lie to the guy that has a dragon that could delete you easily.**

**Terriermon: Nothing... Really.*Inches towards the door* Uhh nothing really come on... *Runs out the door***

**Me:TERRIERMON... No no onto the story.**

**Key:**

**"Hi" talking**

**-Hi- thoughts**

**(Hi) telepathy**

**"Hi" pokespeech**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training

Ash and Mew got some cookies as well.

"Hey Mewtwo, do you think we can use new Island as a training ground to train for the league?" Ash asked. Mewtwo nodded.

(We can but don't you think your new form will not allow you to compete. You'll draw a lot of unwanted attention...) Mewtwo said but was cut off when Ash glowed and changed into full human.

"I found out I could do this while trying to calm down Mew." Ash explained as he placed Pikachu and Mew on his shoulders as well as adjusting blue and purple fingerless gloves a bit. "Well lets go." Ash said and they teleported to New Island.

"_So what first Ash_?" Mew asked from Ash's shoulder.

"Well first you and Mewtwo should work on anything you think you need to work on for now. Oh by the way we have a week before the league."Ash announced. "Oh Mewtwo do youthink you can make a trasfer system so I canswich my pokemon around to train them all?" Ash asked.

(I can make it so you can have all your pokemon here) Mewtwo plainly said resulting in Ash cheering.

"Do so Mewtwo" Ash happily glowed and the rest of Ash's pokeballs let all his pokemon out of their soon as they were let out the pokemon split into two groups, clones and originals."Guess the clones haven't got used to others."Ash sighed and closed his eyes ,then he felt something nuzzling his leg. He opened his eyes to see the Ninetails clone nuzzling his leg. "Oh hi." Ash said and pet the Ninetails resulting in her barking happily. "Well at least some of them are used to me sorta."Ash said still petting Ninetails."Ok everyone you guys should know what you need to work on, so work on that and if you finish then practice some move or spar with others.I'm gonna train myself to use my new everyone knows what there doing so lets get training." Ash announced loudly so all his pokemon could hear and training began.  
***2 Days Later***

Everyone was working very hard and most of them finished training the thing they needed to work on. Ash also figured out some of his ablilities and thanks to Mew, who finished training her phisical attack, he mastered Transform,Psychic,and Metronome since he was a Mew.

"Okay everyone now that most of you are finish training I think we should train up all your stats. Okay lets start with speed, so allof you put those weights on."Ash said pointing to a bunch of weights and the pokemon put them on,while Ash helped those who couldn't on their also put some on."Okay now lets do some laps around this arena." Ash exclaimed and all of them started running.

***30 Minutes Later***  
Everyone was tired from running except Mewtwo because he was built for it basically. They rested for a good 20 minutes.

"Okay lets start endurance..." Ash stated resulting in a groan from most of the real pokemon minus Mewtwo,who was ready to go, and Mew, who just wanted to do what Ash wanted her to do.

***3 Days Later,2 Days until the League*** (a/n I just wanted to say that Ash's mom told Brock and Misty to go to the Indigo Plateau)

"Okay everyone I think we are ready to take on the league which is in 2 day so today we are gonna relax and tomorrow we'll teleport over to the Indigo Plateau and they relaxed,played,and hanged clone and original pokemon 'got along' per say. Ash laughed,along with Mew and Ninetails who were on Ash's shoulder and lap respectively,as Pikachu fell off the Rapidash clone.

"_It's not that funny,stop laughing_" Pikachu moaned causing them to laugh even more.

"_Nice Rapidash_" Ninetails shouted from her place on Ash's lap.

"_Nice what_?" Rapidash asked confused, but then turned around to see Pikachu on the ground. "_Oh_."She said trying not to laugh and failing.

"_Pikachu what were you trying to do_?" Mew asked. Pikachu grumbled.

"_I was trying to ride Rapidash but I failed okay!_" Pikachu shouted at Mew.

"Aw stop making fun of Pikachu guys" Ash said then whispered into Mew and Ninetails's ears "No matter how bad a rider he is." Causing them to laugh.

"_I heard that_" Pikachu groaned and zapped tried to zap all of them, he only hit Rapidash because Ash couldn't get protect up around her in time. Ash,who had Mew on his shoulder, and Ninetails ran from an angry Pikachu laughing all the way."_Come back hear Ash Ketchum_!" Pikachu shouted.

"No!" Ash shouted from the other side of the arena, he is fast.

***2 Days Later*** ***Indigo Plateau***

Ash,who had reunited with his friends, cheered.

"Alright let win this guys" Ash shouted to Pikachu and Mew, who had transformed into a Pikachu

"Yeah!" They both shouted as they walked into the arena ready to begin.

* * *

**Me:Well there you have it chap 3...Now before I go I will answer some questions I think you guys might ask...**

**Can Ash use his 'powers' in human form? Yes he can.**

**Does Ninetails love Ash? No she is just nice and I like Ninetail more than Arcanine cause I'm a cat Ninetails will act like a 'pet' for Ash.**

**Ask any other questions you has in the reviews.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Well another new chap I got nothing to say really so...let begin uhh check previous chapters for the disclaimer and key okay.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Round 1.

* * *

**(A/n skipping preimilaries for A)can't spell it B) We all know Ash would win.)**

* * *

Ash was very happy he had passed into the tournament.

"Ash calm down it's not like you won the tournament." Misty said rudly and added in thought -or will win-. Mew heard this and was mad.

"_You'll see Ash will win_!" Mew shouted at Misty,who ofcourse didn't understand her.

"Mew why are you yelling at Misty?" Ash asked the angry cat.

"_She thought, after she said it's not like you won the tournament, or will win._" Mew said as calmly as she could to Ash.

* * *

**(A/n LOL Misty Bashing is fun)**

* * *

"Well some friend you are Misty." Ash said to Misty.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked trying to be innosent.

"Mew just told me that you just thought, after it's not like you won the tournament, or will win" Ash said with a smirk.

-Stupid cat- Misty thought angrily.

"_I am not a stupid cat!_" Mew shouted at Misty and was about to attack her when...

"The next fight between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Josh Newstile from Viridian City will begin please report to the arena." The announcer announced.

* * *

**(A/n Josh Newstile is a name I came up with randomly for this so sorry if this is yours or someone you know's name.)**

* * *

"_Come on Ash lets go I need to let of some steam and I'll make sure you win this tournament. You got lucky this time._" Mew growled at Misty as she was returned to her pokeball and Ash walked off to the arena.

"The 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Josh Newstile from Viridian City will begin now. Trainers send out your pokemon." The ref announced.

* * *

**(A/n 3 on 3 is ?)**

* * *

"Go Venasaur!" Josh shouted throwing a pokeball releasing the creature within.

"Go Mew!" Ash shouted throw throwing a pokeball releasing the pink cat inside.

"Amazing folks first timer Ash Ketchum has the legendary Mew!" The announcer announced loudly into a microphone.

"Mew use Fire Punch mixed with Flamethrower." Ash calmly commanded and Mew's paw caught on fire only to be made bigger by flame coming out of Mew's mouth. Mew then slammed her paw into Venasaur knocking it out.

-Yikes, Mew must be really mad- Ash asumed.

"Venasaur is unable to battle, Mew is the winner!" The ref shouted. "Josh send out your next pokemon." The ref commanded. Josh complied.

"Go Pidgeot!" Josh shouted. "Pidgeot use Wing Attack!" Josh commanded and his bird's wing glowed as it rushed towards Mew.

"Mew use Thunderbolt combined with Thunder Punch." Ash calmly commanded and Mew did what she did before except with electricity knocking out the bird.

-Wow she is really pissed- Brock thought from the stands. -Hey where's Misty- He wondered.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Mew is the winner!" The ref shouted. "Josh send out your final pokemon!" The ref complied.

"Go Raticate!" Josh shouted throwing a pokeball releasing the rat within.

"Mew Karate Chop Barrage." Ash,yet again, calmly commanded and the ,still pissed, pink cat's fists glowed and she rapidly hit Raticate knocking it out.

"Raticate is unable to battle, Mew is the winner, meaning Ash Ketchum wins!" The ref announced as Ash cheered hugging ,a now blushing, Mew.

* * *

**Me: Well there we have it, man if Josh finds out that Misty made him lose by making Mew mad ,well it's a good thing Misty Spoiler hahahhahaahaahaahahahaahahah hahahahahahahahahhaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Hello,uhh.**

**Takato: You got nothing do you. (-_-)**

**Me: Uhhhhh, Noooo...Yes I got nothing,sooooo on to the story you know the disclaimer and Key if not check the first ...wait, uhh please review this story and 'Ash's Vacation' so I know what you think,if I should continue,or what you want me to change/add.**

**Terriermon: *Opens mouth to talk***

**Me: STOP TERRIERMON DON'T SAY A THING!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Round 2.

"Mew are you okay?" Ash asked the pink legendary.

"_No not at all,but I don't want to talk about it_" Mew calmly said, "_Darn Misty_" Mew mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that, yeah I kinda agree, she had _a lot_ of faith in me didn't she." Ash sarcastically laughs out cheering up Mew to some extent.

"_Glad you think so, but I want to prove her wrong so I want to be used for the rest of the tournament,please,_" Mew pleads with puppy dog eyes.

* * *

(A/n Kitten eyes LOL)

* * *

"Okay if it means so much to you sure,but if,this is unlikely but,you are knocked out Mewtwo's is going out next to clean up the most likely one pokemon with almost no health left." Ash planned causing Mew to blush at the faith Ash had in nods.

* * *

(A/n Did I mention I hate Gary,no,well I do,so Gary bashing time.)

* * *

"Hey Ashy-boy hand over the Mew you.A loser like you doesn't deserve a rare pokemon like that." Gary commanded causing Mew,who was currently disguised as a Pikachu, to get even more pissed,transform back to normal,grab Mewtwo's pokeball,unleash him from his pokeball,and shout at Gary and Mewtwo translated this for Mew.

"What! I'm a weak trainer, yeah right, Ash is the weak don't both of you want me as a trainer I'm stronger?" Gary asked.

"_No_"(No) They replied. "_Now leave before I get really mad and..._" Mew started but was cut off.

"The second round battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gary Oak from Pallet Town will begin shortly, trainers please report to the arena." The announcer,well announced.

"Your unlucky Ash cause I'll be getting that Mew and what ever that pokemon is when you lose they are mine." Gary said then walked to the arena.A very,very,very pissed Ash,Mew,and Mewtwo,who was returned,followed shortly.

"Gary why would I give you any of my pokemon?" Ash shouted.

"Because if you don't I'll have grandpa force you to." Gary shouted back causing Ash to laugh.

"Sorry your not getting any of my pokemon. Oak already know I have Mew and the others and what I went through to get them, I almost died." Ash laughed out.

"Wha..." Gary said confused as he stepped into the arena.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak will now begin trainers send out your pokemon." The ref commanded.

"Arcanine make this quick!" Gary shouted sending out his 'legendary' pokemon.

"You want to see a real legendary?Go Mew." Ash said and Mew floated onto the field looking pissed.

"Ha like that Mew will listen to a weak trainer like..." Gary said only to be cut off.

"Like you I know, Let's test that shall we?Mew use Water Pulse plus Hydro-pump" Ash commanded and Mew formed a ball of water in front of her,which got bigger because of Hydro-pump,and fired it at Arcanine knocking it out.

"Impossible a legendary shouldn't listen to you!That Mew must be weak." Gary, idiotically, shouted causing Mew to get pissed.

"Then what about your Arcanine." Ash said plainly.

"...That is it I am going to beat you and if I lose I'll have grandpa take your pokemon and license!" Gary shouted. Ash sweatdropped.

-Some forgot what I said earlier- Ash thought dryly.

"Uhh Arcanine is unable to wins."Ref announced.

* * *

(A/n I'm taking out the ref unless he says something important ,okay)

* * *

"Go Umbreon!" Gary shouted.

* * *

(A/n I really don't know what pokemon Gary had now so uhhh he is using random pokemon he if this bugs you,but hey isn't this my story I can do what I want,right?Oh by the way since I hate Gary, Mew will be reading his mind to see what he is about to do.)

* * *

"Dark Pulse Umbreon!" Gary angrily commanded and Umbreon fired a pulse of darkness at Mew, who dodged it.

"Mew Aura Sphere." Ash commanded calmly and Mew summoned a ball of aura and fired it at Umbreon knocking her out.

"Go Nidoking!" Gary shouted.

***After a few one hit battles***

"Blastoise is unable to battle,Mew wins,meaning Ash Ketchum wins." The announcer and ref shouted cheered and hugged a,not at all tired, Mew,who blushed.

***10 minutes later***

"Grandpa take Ash's trainer license!" Gary shouted.

"No I won't do that because you lost." Oak said as Ash walked into the pokecenter.

"Oh did he mention that he was going to take my pokemon if he won?" Ash asked Oak sarcastically.

"No he didn' if anyone should get thier trainers license taken is you Gary, taking some ones pokemon is against the rules."Oak said.

***20 minutes later and 1 license taken away***

"_Well we won't have to worry about Gary and Misty, that traitor_."Mew cheers.

* * *

**Me: Well there ya go.**

**Read and Review please,I need to know if I'm doing everything good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hello reviewers and readers alike,welcome back to Ash's know the disclaimer and key but if not...**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon and probably never will.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thinking  
(Hi) telepathy  
"Hi" Pokespeech

* * *

Chapter 6: Semifinals

* * *

(A/n Is it to early for semis?)

* * *

"Alright! We made it to the semifinals!" Ash shouts in his trainer cabin where he let out Mew,Mewtwo,and Ninetails.  
"_Alright!_" Mew and Ninetails cheered while Mewtwo,didn't really,show that he,cared.  
"So I probably don't need to plan,but it's worth having a back up plan,so _if_ Mew is knocked out Mewtwo will go out then Ninetails,and after that well I don't think it will be needed but Pikachu will be going out,Okay guys?" Ash planned out.  
"_Good plan,though hopefully we won't need it_" Mew said.  
"_I agree it is a good plan_." Pikachu agreed.  
"_I agree too_." Ninetails barked.  
(Well planned Ash.) Mewtwo agreed while eating a cookie.  
"Uhh thanks,but where did you get the cookie Mewtwo?" Ash asked seeing the cookie.  
(Your mom sent some) Mewtwo said causing Ash to sweatdrop.  
-Well that's Mom for you- Ash thought.  
"The Semifinal battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Creadin Miles from Pewter City will begin shortly, trainers please report to the arena." The announcer announced and Ash returned Mewtwo and Ninetails and walked to the arena with a giggling Mew floating around his head.  
"The 6 on 6 battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Creadin Miles from Pewter City will begin,trainers send out your pokemon."The ref shouted as the trainers threw their pokeballs.  
-I'm going to have to start out stong to beat that Mew- Creadin thought.  
"Go Mew/Golem!" Ash and Creadin shouted respectivly.  
"Mew use Iron Tail and Metal Claw," Ash calmly commanded and Mew's paw and tail gained a metalic glow and she hit Golem knocking it out.  
"Golem is unable to battle,Mew wins!" The ref shouted,"Trainer send out your next pokemon." The ref commanded and Creadin complied.  
"Go Nidoking!" Creadin shouted.  
"Mew use Psychic and Hydro-Pump." Ash calmly commanded and Mew summond a ball of water that was psychicly charged and fired it at Nidoking,knocking it out.  
"Nidoking is unable to battle,Mew wins!" The ref shouted.  
"Go Steelix!" Creadin shouted,"use..." He started but was cut off.  
"Mew use Flamethrower and Hydro-Pump" Ash calmly commanded and Mew summond a ball of water and fired it along with fire from her hit Steelix knocking it out.  
"Steelix is unable to battle,Mew wins!" The ref shouted.  
"Go Nidoqueen!" Creadin shouted.  
***3 One Hit Battles Laters***  
"Golem is unable to battle,Mew wins meaning Ash Ketchum wins the match!" The ref shouted.  
"Alright! Good job Mew!"Ash shouted as he hugged Mew resulting in her blushing.

* * *

**Me: Well there yah have it Semis complete,Oh by the way the Finals will be a double battle! I did this so another pokemon aka Mewtwo can get some battle time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Hello everybody I decided to make 2 chaps today,definitly not because I wasn't at my house for most of the day...Hehhehheh.**  
**Terriermon:But we are in a car.**  
**Henry:Terriermon!**  
**Terriermon: MoMen...**  
**Me:Don't!Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7:The Final Round.

"Okay guys one more battle and we win!" Ash cheered.

"Your doing really good Ash and so is Mew," Brock commented.

"Thanks""_Thanks_" Mew and Ash said.

"So what pokemon are you going to use as your second for the battle?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"The final is a double battle so you need 2 pokemon." Brock informed.

"Well in that case Mewtwo will go out" Ash replied.

"The finals 6 on 6 double battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Davis Maimo from Celedon City will begin shortly, trainers please report to the arena!" The announcer announced.

"Trainers send out your pokemon!"The ref shouted.

"Go Dragonair and Gyarados!" Davis shouted.

"And Davis picks his Dragonair and Gyarados and what will Ash pick,will he use Mew and something else or two other pokemon?" The ref shouts.

"Go Mew and Mewtwo!" Ash shouted and threw a pokeball releasing Mewtwo and Mew floats onto the field.

"Wha-wha-what is th-th-that th-thing!?" Davis shouted scared of Mewtwo.

"Mew Blizzard,Mewtwo Aqua Jet" Ash calmly commands.

* * *

(A/n Oh yeah Ice Aqua Jet)

* * *

A glowing ball appears in front of Mew that fires a blizzard out of it, and Mewtwo is surround in water as he rockets towards the other side of the water around Mewtwo freezes and he crashes into the pokemon knocking them out.

"Dragonair and Gyarados are both unable to battle,Mew and uhh Mewtwo,right?,win!" The ref shouts.

"Go Dragonite and Aerodactyl!" Davis shouts.

"Mewtwo use double Hydro-Pump,Mew use Thunder."Ash calmly commands and Mewtwo summons two balls of water and fire them at the opposing pokemon soaking and hurting them. Mew then fire a lot of electricity a the two pokemon knocking them out.

"Dragonite and Aerodactyl are both unable to battle,Mew and Mewtwo win!" The ref shouts.

"Go Charazard and Seadra!" Davis shouts.

"Mew use Thunder,Mewtwo use Shadow ball." Ash calmly commands and Mew fire electricity at the opposing pokemon and Mewtwo fires two ball a dark energy at them knocking them out.

"Charazard and Seadra are both unable to battle,Mew and Mewtwo win,meaning Ash Ketchum wins!" The ref shouted.

"Alright! We won!" Ash shouts as he hugs a blushing Mew.

* * *

**Me: Please don't say that was to easy for Ash because Ash had both Mew and there yah go a new chap.**

**Read and Review PLEASE...!**


End file.
